Avaritia
Avaritia (アワリティア Awaritia) is the leader of the Black Knights and an antagonist of Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl. Avaritia is set to appear in 11eyes －Resona Forma－ as Georgius of the Rainbow. Personality As the leader of the Black Knights and an Index Saint, he is determined to complete his mission at any cost. Apparently, he is also the type of person who knows his own limits. Although holding the position of the strongest Saint, he seems to well aware that even his power is not enough against Liselotte's. As such, before becoming a Black Knight, he is said to have been desperately looking for external manpower to support Index. In the game, Avaritia's voice represents a cold and determined personality. In the anime, his voice is much softer and somewhat bored until the final battle with Liselotte. Biography In the past, he was a Saint of Index, the largest magical organization within the world of 11eyes and 3days, called by the Georgius of the Rainbow (虹のゲオルギウス Niji no Georugiusu). To normal people, he was known as Sant Jordi, a knight who defeated an evil dragon to save a princess. Yukiko Hirohara seemed to be the only one who noticed Sant Jordi and Georgius of the Rainbow were the same person, however. Georgius met Misao Kusakabe at some time around 1936 when he was looking for external power to support Index in the future. In 1945, Georgius and other Saints was sent by Index to Ayamegaoka to eliminate Index's top priority threat, Liselotte Werckmeister. Liselotte appeared to be too powerful, however. She killed his subordinates and seriously injured Georgius. As a last resort, he used his forbidden technique: Contract of the Rainbow to split Liselotte's soul and the VoidStone within her into seven fragments to weaken her. Liselotte with one of the fragments remained in her body was sealed within a crystal. The other Fragments, due to the technique, was scattered across six parallel worlds. He seemingly died afterwards, and Misao used her shikigami to bound the Larvaes of Red Night to his and others' bodies, thus, forming the Black Knights. Afterwards, they put themselves to hibernate state. Sixty four years later, in 2009, all the Fragments of Liselotte's VoidStone, now in the bodies of seven teenagers, was incidentally gathered in Ayamegaoka they were dragged into Red Night. At first, the Georgius' group, now as the Black Knights, intended to let the Fragments die by the hands of the Larvaes. However, as those Fragments possessed part of Liselotte's power, its bearer had access to that power and managed to fend off the Larvaes until Red Night ended. Later, when they accidentally found out the crystal which was imprisoning Liselotte, the Black Knights realized that the Fragments had become too dangerous and decided to take action. Plot 'New Mission' On September 21st, Kakeru, Yuka and Misuzu found the crystal imprisoning Lisette by chance and, as for Kakeru, was trying to save her. Unwilling to let the seal break, Avaritia awakened and summon the other Black Knights. He ordered his comrades to eliminate the invaders. However, before they could finish the three off, Red Night ended. Red Night would occur many times later, and the Black Knight would assault the Fragments on those occasion. However, they took heavy casualties on their side and eventually died by the hands of their targets one by one, until there was only Superbia and Avaritia left. 'The Witch Awakens' On October 29th, Yukiko invaded the crystal palace to avenge Takahisa. Superbia was able to keep Avaritia from having to engage combat but he suffered intense pain as she temporarily let the seal loose to fight her enemy. The situation took for a worse turn when Shiori Momono appeared and assaulted both sides. Avaritia was able to put up a shield to protect himself, but this strained him even further. As Superbia took off into the air to deal with Shiori, Yukiko slip past Avaritia and approach the crystal, attempting to destroy it, but was absorbed; Liselotte awakened as a Fragment returned to her body. However, she was still weak and Avaritia used high-speed chanting to put her to sleep again, barely managed to keep the seal intact until the rest of the Fragments were transported into the real world when Red Night ended. 'Black Dragon' In the final Red Night, Liselotte was regaining her power and it was only a matter of time before she could break free. As Liselotte was rejoicing her upcoming revival, Avaritia left the crystal palace and told Superbia to undo the seal on his body. Superbia was reluctant, but Avaritia said that it was too late and he, or rather Georgius of the Rainbow had been dead from the beginning; therefore, he asked her to unleash the dragon within his body to crush all the remaining Fragments and then, Liselotte. Superbia complied, and Avaritia was absorbed by the dragon. His remaining consciousness led the dragon to the bridge and fulfill his final wish. Unfortunately, he encountered resistance from Shiori Momono and Kukuri Tachibana and was killed by a Shiori at her full power. In the anime, while Liselotte was not paying attention, Avaritia ambushed and teleported her away, allowing Kakeru and Superbia to called a truce. Liselotte took little time to incapacitate him and return to the battlefield. Later on, when Kakeru used Shiori's shard of the VoidStone to suck her into the space-time rift, Avaritia used his last strength to stop Liselotte from shooting a spell at Kakeru. Both he and Liselotte were trapped in the space-time rift; Avaritia's ultimate fate was left unknown. Abilities Throughout the story, it is said by Shiori that Avaritia is a very powerful magus whose position was unquestioned for half a century; as such, the team under his leadership was considered to be the most powerful combination in the entire Index. However, as he was bearing both the dragon and Liselotte's seal, he never had the chance to fully show his talents. Nevertheless, the fact that he fought the dragon alone in the past and was able to imprison Liselotte inside Red Night while carrying a great burden on himself proved that his magical capabilities transcend any of his subordinates. In the final battle, he broke the seal and unleashed the dragon within his body. The dragon then consumed all his power and become even more powerful than before it was sealed. It is even capable of using Georgius's trademark technique: Contract of the Rainbow. Shiori commented that letting the dragon repeatedly use the technique would eventually result in the root of reality being shattered. Trivia *In the anime, Avaritia only transformed into the dragon in Kakeru's vision if the latter failed to save Yuka beforehand. Also, he was barely conscious when he transformed in the game, while in the anime, he took full control of the dragon. *Another difference between the game and the anime is that in the game, Avaritia is said to be almost gigantic (second only to Gula) while in the anime, he is not much bigger compare to other Black Knights. *Incidentally, both Georgius and Valter Dietrich are depicted as having the appearance of a lion. *It appears that Avaritia holds a deep hatred for Liselotte and share a nemesis relationship with her. This was turned into an S&M relationship in the 11eyes OVA. Gallery File:11eyes SDAG Avaritia Concept1.jpg Category:Index Category:Black Knights Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl antagonists Category:Traditional mages